Ino cachos dourados PARÓDIA
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: Yamanaka Ino é uma garota de belos cabelos loiros, conhecida por todos como cachos dourados, o que acontecerá com nossa bela heroina ao entrar no lugar errado? Naruto paródia do conto infantil: Cachinhos dourados, nonsense


**NOME (Ai, meu Deus! me ajude! T.T):**Ino cachinhos dourados .

**Sinopse: **Yamanaka Ino é uma garota de belos cabelos loiros, conhecida por todos como cachos dourados, o que acontecerá com nossa bela heroina ao entrar no lugar errado. Naruto paródia do conto infantil: Cachinhos dourados.

É um lindo dia de outono, a folhagem ressecada das árvores da um tom avermelhado ao bosque Nara de Konoha, passeando por ele esta Yamanaka Ino, uma garota de longos cabelos dourados e grandes orbes azuis conhecida como cachinhos dourados-**apesar de não ter nada de cacheado naquele cabelo oxigenado¬¬.**

**Ino:**Ei!Quem aqui é oxigenada?!Pro seu governo o loiro do meu cabelo é natural!- **xingando a voz do interlocutor.**

**Interlocutor: **Certo¬¬... voltando a narração...

Filha de floricultores Yamanaka adorava o cheiro das estações - **se é que isso tem cheiro¬¬, fala sério, floricultores?! Isso lá da dinheiro...?**

**Ino: **Caham! Isso não tem nada a ver com a história!**-com uma veia saltando da testa.**

**Interlocutor:**Ok...

Alegre como sempre começou a cantarolar uma bela canção.

**Ino: "**_Pela estrada a fora eu vou bem sozinha..."_

"_Levar estes doces para a vovozinha..."_

"_Ela mora longe o caminho é deserto..."_

Animaizinhos fofinhos começaram a segui-la enquanto cantava com sua bela voz...-**purf...que mentira.**..-_-'

**Interlocutor: **Mas espera um pouco aí!!-**tom grave na voz.**

**Ino**:O que?-**parando e olhando para cima.**

**Interlocutor: **Não tem canção na história da cachinhos dourados e muito menos animais fofinhos que a seguem, isso ta errado...¬¬

**Ino:**?

**Interlocutor: **O quê?Misturaram os roteiros...entendi...**-falando com o diretor.**

**Ino: **E ai? O que eu faço**. - sentanda no chão olhando pra cima.**

**Interlocutor**: Você vai continuar passeando, mas sem cantar e os bichinhos podem ir embora, esta bom assim...**-falando pro diretor.**

**Ino: **Ok**- de pé limpando a grama do vestido. **

Cachinhos douradas- **como era conhecida, não sei por quê**- adorava passear pelos bosques de Konoha em seus momentos de folga, mas lerda do jeito que era acabou se perdendo e foi parar num matagal horroroso.

**Ino:** Minha vontade do fogo dos céus, eu to perdida.T-T-** morrendo de medo.**

**Interlocutor: **Não disse...U.U

**Ino: **O que eu faço? T-T

**Interlocutor**:Não sei minha filha, eu tenho cara de bussola?

**Ino:**Mas é você quem esta narrando, tem que me dizer o que eu faço agora!

**Interlocutor**: É verdade, então vamos ver... aqui- **lendo o roteiro-** passeia pela floresta... achei!

**Ino:**Então?

**Interlocutor**: La vai...

Para o azar de nossa pobre Ino começa a chover, na verdade começa a cair um toró daqueles que arranca o telhado do vizinho e desmonta o seu barraco.

**Ino: **Que espécie de ajuda é essa!**-correndo para fugir da chuva.**

Correndo como se sua vida-** melhor sua chapinha-** dependesse disso encontra uma cabana, mas a chuva estava muito forte e cachinhos dourados Ino não pensou duas vezes, entrou na casa.

**Ino: **Ainda bem que encontrei essa cabana, imagina se eu tivesse pegado toda essa chuva... minha progressiva ia pro brejo.

Salva a progressiva Ino adentra mais a casa, o lugar era feito todo de madeira uma escadaria em frente a porta de entrada parecia levar ao próximo andar, do seu lado esquerdo estava o que parecia ser uma sala de estar com um sofá, enfrente ao sofá uma mesa de centro e uma grande lareira- **uma péssima opção para mim, uma casa de madeira com uma lareira? Vai pegar fogo em tudo...**

**Ino: **Concordo... Isso foi muito mal planejado...-** se virando para ir a cozinha.**

Do lado direito estava a cozinha, uma mesa, geladeira, pia suja cheia de pratos-** que nojo-**fogão, microondas e tudo mais o que se tem numa e faminta Yamanaka Ino vai até a geladeira para pegar algo para comer.

**Ino: **Já que vou ser autuada por invasão de propriedade privada mesmo...** – dando de ombros abre a geladeira. **

Ao abrir a geladeira encontra três potes, um pote grande, outro médio e um pote pequeno.

**Ino:**Mas não era para ser mingal, três tigelas de mingal na mesa da cozinha?-**pergunta coçando a cabeça. **

**Interlocutor:**É mesmo... diretor... por que são três potes e não três tigelas de mingal**-perguntando para o diretor que aparece do nada.**

**Diretor: **Vocês são muito problemáticas**- diretor reclamando.**

**Ino:**Shikamaru é você?

**Diretor/Shikamaru**: Sou eu mesmo...

**Ino: **Isso explica tudo...u.u, ta mas quem é esse locutor que fica me sacaneando?

**Diretor/Shikamaru: **É a Haruno...

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Shikamaru! Seu dedo duro**!-dando um cascudo nele.**

**Ino**: Só podia ser a testuda mesmo pra ficar zoando com a minha cara desse jeito mesmo.¬¬

**Interlocutor/Sakura**: Eu vou parar então, mas voltando a raciocínio dessa bagaça**...**

Yamanaka retira os potes da geladeira um por um colocando-os em cima da mesa, três potes, os abre para ver o que tem dentro, o primeiro pote(o grande) continha o que parecia ser sorvete.

**Ino**: Sorvete!-** caindo de cara no sorvete lambendo o até o fundo do pote.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**X_X!

Partindo para o segundo pote (o pote médio) ,. olha conteúdo era um creme amarelado e viscoso.

**Ino: **Musse de Maracujá!!-** despejando o conteúdo do pote inteiro na boca.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura**:O.o!**-com uma gota enorme na cabeça.**

Finalmente o último e menor pote Yamanaka cachos dourados não reconhece o que é , chega o pote perto do nariz e sente o cheiro.

**Ino: **Suco de tomate? Num pote?**- olhando o liquido vermelho no pote- **ah, tanto faz.** -tomando tudo num só gole.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:-___-'. **Que nojo...-**fazendo vomito.**

Mas devido ao mistureba de comida em seu estomago, Ino que de cacho dourado não tinha nada acabou tendo uma leve indigestão, sai da cozinha subiu a escadaria da casa,por sorte encontrara a porta do banheiro logo a sua frente, apoiando-se na parede e depois na porta conseguiu chegar ao vazo sanitário e libertar os demônios.

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Bem feito, nunca vi misturar sorvete com musse de maracujá e suco de tomate ...

**Ino**: Cala a b.... bleeeerrrggh!**- vomitando.**

Ainda sentindo-se mal cachos dourados Ino segue o corredor até encontrar uma porta, a abre e encontra três camas, uma grande, uma média e uma nem tão pequena assim, Ino vê a três camas e não decidindo em qual se deitaria, juntou as três, pulou em cima delas e dormiu.

O pior estava por vir, Ino Yamanaka não imaginava que aquela cabana pertencia aos temíveis Uchihas, conhecidos como os três ursos por sua personalidade violenta e fria- **tadinha da Ino.n.n**

**Sasuke ou urso menor: **Pegamos aquela chuva toda por sua causa!**- dando um soco na cabeça do urso maior.**

**Tobi/urso maior: **Mas eu queria pegar o coelhinho bonitinho...T-T

**Itachi/urso médio: **Não era pra você brincar com o coelho, era pra você matar-lo...¬¬

**Tobi: **Matar o coelhinho...?O.o

**Sasuke: **Pensando bem, eu vou matar você e comer no jantar seu pirulito estúpido.

Brigavam os três voltando pra casa depois de um inútil dia de caça.

**Itachi**: Só quero chegar em casa e comer a musse que preparei...

**Tobi: **Quero o sorvete de cupuaçu que Tobi comprou com o sorveteiro ontem ...

**Itachi**: Tem sorvete de cupuaçu?o.o

**Tobi**: Não....'

**Sasuke: **Parecem duas formigas doceiras tomara que morram de diabetes...

**Itachi:¬¬**

**Tobi:**T-T... Tobi não quer morrer...

Chegam em casa e não notam nada de estranho, a porta estava aberta, a louça suja e as janelas arreganhadas-** que bando de homem porco e irresponsável.**

**Itachi**: Do jeitinho que eu deuxei... n.n

Mas um grito vindo da cozinha chama a atenção do urso médio.

**Sasuke**: Mas que P!#$% é essa!-**segurando o pote vazio.**

**Tobi:** O sorvete de Tobi... nããããããããããããããããõooooooo!!!!T-T-**vendo o pote vazio encima da mesa.**

**Itachi**: Mas quem foi o filho da p#$ que comeu minha musse?!

Os três burros, ignorantes haviam deixado a porta aberta, é obvio que alguém iria entrar naquele barraco e roubar alguma coisa, não sei como é que não roubaram antes? Se vê que essa porcaria fica no meio dum matagal feio...

**Sasuke**: Mas que idéia é essa de ficar nos esculachando ?-olhando pra cima...

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Escuta aqui seu Emo desgraçado, corno, ignorante, maldito de uma figa eu que to narrando essa bos#$, vai encarar?!

**Sasuke:**não...-_-'

**Itachi: **Mas quem é você?**-com uma gota na cabeça.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Não ta vendo o nome escrito aqui não, além de tudo é cego**.- com TPM.**

Itachi:...

**Tobi: **Tô com medo da voz...T-T**-agarrando o braço de Itachi. **

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Você vai ver o que é medo quando eu descer aí e dar uma coça nesse EMO via#$% que me deixou num banco no meio da rua, você sabia o que podia ter acontecido comigo lá?!

**Sasuke: **Faz mais de três anos que isso aconteceu Sakura... Você já devia ter superado...**-escondendo debaixo da mesa.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Eu to é a três anos com isso entalado na minha garganta**!-dando um soco não sei na onde.**

**Tobi:**Itachi-san, Sakura-san vai matar o Sasuke-san**- ainda segurando no braço de Itachi. **

**Itachi:**Tomara que sim...^^

**Interlocutor/Sakura**: Você com cara de pirulito**!-tom irado na voz.**

**Tobi: **o que...?**tremendo nas base.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Tira essa máscara ai, você já viu um urso de máscara laranja?!

**Tobi: **Não...TT_TT

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **Então tira!

Tobi: mas Tobi não é um urso , Tobi é gente...-**choramingando.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura**: Se Tobi não tirar essa mascara não vai ser mais nem gente....

Obedecendo a ordem de nossa amigável interlocutora, o urso maior tira sua estúpida máscara.

**Silêncio **

**Interlocutor/Sakura**:...

**Tobi agora Mandara**: O que...?¬¬

**Itachi: **Nada...

**SAsuke: **Nada..**.-ainda debaixo da mesa.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura**: Pensando bem... você não quer vir aqui em cima bater um papo .... me da o seu telefone, eu te dou o meu e a gente combina de sair juntos...

**Diretor/Shikamaru: **Ta bom vamos parar com essa bagunça e voltar ao roteiro original, Sakura para de dar em cima do tataravô dos outros, que gente mais problemática...U.U

**Interlocutor/Sakura: **ta bom depois a gente conversa... hamham**...**

**...**

Após virem que suas comidas favoritas não estavam mais nos potes começaram a vasculhar a casa em busca do meliante, o urso menor foi vasculhar o andar de cima onde viu uma silhueta feminina que repousava totalmente esparramada nas camas. Imediatamente desceu para chamar os outros dois ursos, que subiram as escadas e foram diretamente ao quarto, em suas camas adormecia uma bela garota loira -**não sei como ela ainda ta dormindo com toda essa confusão...**

**Sasuke**: Ela juntou todas as três camas... que folgada...¬¬'

**Tobi agora Madara: **Vamos aproveitar que ela ta dormindo pra tirar a roupa dela e ....-**cochichando no ouvido de Itachi.**

**Itachi:**Vamos lá então...*¬*

**Sasuke:**Eu não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso, seus pervertidos tarados!O.o

**Tobi agora Madara: **Não é atoa que acham que você é gay.u.u

**Sasuke:**What?!

**Itachi:**Aff...Primeiro você deixou uma garota pra ir atrás de um véio pedófilo, um travecão, depois aquela garota Karin te da o maior mole lá na prisão sei lá do Orichimaru, e você ficou cheio dos não me toques com ela e agora uma gatinha ta dormindo na nossa casa nessa paródia, nas nossas camas e você não tem um pensamento pervertido e não tem vontade de fazer nada com ela?

**Tobi agora Madara: **Você da bandeira demais...u.u

Aproveitando que os ursos estão distraídos nossa destemida interlocutoraavisa a cachos dourados Ino do perigo.

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Ino acorda...-**susurrando.**

**Ino:...**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Ino anda acorda logo e sai daqui...

**Ino:**ZZZzzz...

**Interlocutor/Sakura**:Acorda logo mulher...-**ainda sussurrando mas nervosa.**

**Ino:...**

**Interlocutor/Sakura**: Shikamaru o que Temari esta fazendo aqui...

**Ino:**Temari onde...se eu pego ela eu...-**despertando finalmente.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Ino você tem que aproveitar que eles estão distraídos e fugir...**-sussurrando.**

**Ino:**Quem?Por que?E porque você esta falando assim?¬¬-**sussurrando como Sakura.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Se vire que você vai entender...

**Ino se vira na direção de onde estavam os três "ursos",Mandara,Itachi e Sasuke.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Viu agora foge...-**sussurrando.**

**Ino**:...**-ainda virada.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Foge logo...-**sussurrando com raiva.**

**Ino**:...**-com os olhos brilhando.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura**: Ino se você não fugir eles vão abusar sexualmente de voc**ê...-agora com a voz estrangulada de raiva.**

**Ino:**boa noite Sakura**- voltando a dormir com o rosto vermelho e uma hemorragia nasal.**

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Vai embora logo car!#$$%%#**!-ainda em tom baixo.**

**Ino**: Ta bom eu já to fugindo..T-T**-saindo das cama depois pulando a janela.**

Com a velocidade de uma tartaruga marinha na terra nossa heroína destrambelhada vai embora da temível cabana , achando o caminho de casa.

Placa:

_**CAMINHO PRA CASA DE CACHOS DOURADOS INO**_

_**5 KM**_

**INO**: Achei o caminho de casa!weeee!!!\0/

**Na casa de Ino:**

**Pai de Ino: **Minha filha você trouxe o que eu te pedi?

**Ino**:... o que você me pediu?

**Pai de Ino:**De novo não**- ando um tapa na testa.**

**Ino**:?

**Na cabana dos ursos tarados:**

**Sasuke: **Já chega eu vou ver televisão, faça o que quiserem**..-bufando descendo as escadas.**

**Itachi: **Não sei o que ele vai ver, não existe televisão no anime/manga e nem na paródia.u.u

**Da sala:**

**Sasuke: **Mas que mer#! é essa?! Cadê a p#$$% da televisão?!**-incorporando Hidan.**

**De volta ao quarto:**

**Itachi**:...¬¬

**Tobi agora Madara**: Bom aonde a gente estava mesmo?... ah é ...**- se virando para ver a cama vazia**_ Mas cadê a muié?!

**Interlocutor/Sakura:**Ela foi embora**-indo embora também.**

**Tobi agora Madara**: Porcaria...**-saindo do quarto.**

**Itachi**: Onde você vai?

**Tobi agora Madara: **Vou encher o Sasuke de porrada e depois vou ligar pra essa tal de Sakura.

**Itachi:**Eu te ajudo a bater no Emo.-**olhos faiscando.**

Os dois descem e encaram Sasuke friamente se aproximando dele aos poucos.

**Sasuke: **O que eu vocês dois querem de mim? Saiam de perto! Não se aproximem!

E outro final feliz** -**_**barulhos ao fundo e mais gritos de Sasuke.**_

"_**minhas mãos!".**_

"_**Ai meus olhos! Aí meu DEus não minha perna!"**_

**Tobi agora Madara**: Itachi pega o rolo de macarrão!

**SASuke:**Não! Não! Por favor não!Nãããããããããoooooooooo!

**15 minutos depois.**

**Sasuke todo quebrado**: ai...ai...ai...

**Tobi:**Alô Sakura-chan?!n.n

**-**_**É ela quem fala?**_

**Tobi:**É Tobi.. quer dizer** -tirando a mascara- **Madara gatinha...

**-**_**ai meu Deus você me ligou!**_

**Itachi na cozinha: **hum ....morango - com uma tigela de sorvete nas mãos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
